Generally, semiconductor devices include semiconductor die which are manufactured by processing a wafer to form an integrated circuit on the wafer. Such a semiconductor device has a structure in which a semiconductor die is mounted on a substrate such as a lead frame or a printed circuit board (PCB). Also, a wafer level semiconductor device which is packaged using a wafer itself as a substrate without a separate substrate is also being used.
When semiconductor devices are manufactured, in a situation where a wafer including a plurality of semiconductor die is moved using various equipment, a carrier that adheres to the wafer to fix the wafer and to prevent the wafer from being damaged may be used. Afterwards, the carrier is removed from the wafer after the wafer is divided into the plurality of individual semiconductor die.
In some cases, it may be very difficult to remove the carrier from a wafer having a thin thickness without damaging the wafer. Also, there may be a limitation that the carrier is removed one by one from each of the plurality of semiconductor die, after the wafer is divided into the individual semiconductor die.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.